4 AM
by startscribbling12
Summary: All Kairi wanted to do was sit down on her usual seat on the subway. A certain somebody had to make that desire a bit harder for her. -For chibixbabe-


**4 AM**  
by: startscribbling12_  
for: chibixbabe (My Joint Author and neighbor)

* * *

_

I had the same routine every morning. I would get up early, maybe two or so, and make myself breakfast. Then, I'd take a quick shower before going about the rest of my routine. I'd make sure I would leave around three thirty on the dot. It would take me twenty minutes to get to the bus station and then I'd take a six minute bus ride to the subway. I'd buy myself a ticket and wait four minutes for the train to arrive. Honestly, I had no reason to do this. I'd get on the train every day just to go visit my best friend, and the ride to her house is two hours. Why would I go so early, you ask? I never figured that out.

If any of you have been on the train this early in the morning, you would know what kind of creeps are on it. I've seen some perverted hobos, trouble making kids, and maybe some gang bangers.

I'm not sure.

They were kind of shady.

I'm the type of girl who can defend herself though. That's why no one bothers me. I'm proud of that fact, too. It's a lot easier to get on the four am train without having to worry about being kidnapped. Now, I'm not saying I'm un-kidnappable or something. I'm actually very pretty for a twenty-one year old. I'm not conceited though. And, I've had my fair share of boyfriends, though all of them turned out to be jerks who never cared about me anyway.

But that is besides the point.

I'm telling a story here.

Anyway, I had gotten on this early four am train like any other day. The train was almost empty, besides people who had to work or something. I don't know. I was lacking my usual vibrancy since I hadn't slept a wink last night. My favorite movie was on, and a girl needs her movies. I had recently broken up with another boyfriend and I was watching romantic comedies and eating a tub of chocolate ice cream. Sound good, right? Not when you have to wake up at two.

No way.

I went to sit down in my usual spot on the train. And everyone knew it was _my _spot. I always sat there. As I went to my seat, I thought my lack of sleep was getting to me and I was seeing things, because that is possible. I studied it. (I'm smart, so I can say these things.) After moments of thinking, I figured out that there _was _someone sitting in _my _spot.

**Mine. **

Everyone knows it's my spot, but then again, I had never seen this young lad before. Yes, this young lad had never sat on this train before. Now, if I was awake and smiling, I would have politely asked him to move and told him this was my spot. (I had my stickers and everything on that seat! MINE.) But, I wasn't awake.

I was angry. And irritated. And hormonal.

Not his lucky day, that's for sure.

His fate was decided as soon as his butt sat down in my spot.

Death.

"Excuse me." I said, trying not to growl. (Or fall asleep standing.) Obviously, he couldn't hear me since he was listening to some music. I tapped him on the shoulder and finally he looked up at me. He was grinning at me like a small schoolchild. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen and his hair was so gravity defying it was sad. And a tad scary.

"Yes?" He asked in his velvety voice. Smexy, man. Smexy.

"Um, you are in my spot." I said, trying to stay awake. No matter how cute he was, he was still sitting in my spot.

"I don't see your name on it."

Was he really going there? WAS HE?!

"Yeah, it is. You see? In stickers." Sure enough, in bright pink stickers, it read Kairi on the back of the chair. His blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, I didn't see it there."

"You do now. So, scoot." He still stayed where he was. How hard was it to slide down a seat?

"I was here first, so I don't have to move." He said. I growled. Yes. I _growled. _

"Look, bud. I've had a rough night, so I don't need you to start shit with me. Can you **please **move down?" He shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm too lazy."

"THEN I'LL PUSH YOU!" Push.

Push.

Push.

Fail.

"You're funny." He chuckled. "Kairi, right?" Stupid men.

"What's it to you?"

"I think I've heard of you." Oh, have you know? Yeah, I hope you heard some scary things, because I am about to kill you.

"Have you?"

"Yeah. I think you are best friends with my brother's girlfriend." I raised my eyebrow.

"Who is that?"

"His girlfriend's name is Namine." I jumped. Well, jumped the best I could on a moving train. (I SHOULD be sitting.)

"No way! Ah! Yeah! That's where I am headed right now." Wasn't I supposed to be mad at this guy?

"So, Kairi, right? I'm Sora."

"You are Sora? The nice, awesome guy Roxas talks about? Psh, please." As if. The way Roxas talks about this guy is that he is awesome, nice, sweet, and he always talks highly of him. He says that he is a a great guy. As if. Sora, so far, has been super duper rude to me.

"I am! You just started being rude to me! Haven't you ever heard of the saying, treat others how you want to be treated?" I rolled my eyes.

"What about sitting in other peoples seats? This is my seat. It's not that hard to slide over a bit."

"Well, I like this seat more."

"I want to sit down."

"Get over it."

"You move over."

"No."

"Yes."

Sora and I had another glaring battle before the train hit a bump. Now, normally, one would have grabbed on to the bar that you are standing next to, but, unfortunately for me, there was no bar. I was standing next to nothing, so I tumbled forward. This would be okay if I was the only person in the situation. But, sadly, I wasn't. I tumbled forward into my seat and landed right into Sora's lap.

"Well, you are in your seat now." He chuckled.

"Shut it." I said. I knew that. I'm not stupid. I tried my hardest not to blush. Sure, he was attractive.

"Well, since you are _the _Kairi, I guess you and I are supposed to, you know, be going on a blind date today." He said. No way! He is _the _Sora that Namine was talking about? Since I didn't tell you, Namine had set me up on a blind date to get over my breakup.

"You are _that _Sora?" He nodded. "How embarrassing."

"I'll say. But you still have a chance with me."

"Full of yourself, much?" He nodded. "Whatever." I pushed myself off of his lap and pushed him over to the seat next to me.

"Hey, did you bring any more stickers with you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see them?" Still confused, I pulled out the stickers and handed them to him. He pulled out the blue alphabet stickers and put Sora on the back of the seat next to me. "There. Now this is _my _seat." I blushed.

"So, no more sitting my seat?"

"Nope. I have my own. Right next to you." The train came to a halt after a while. Sora and I began to talk normally after I got my seat back and woke up a little. We talked about everything from Namine and Roxas to my being in color guard in high school.

"Well, you think Namine and Roxas will be surprised that we met already? It's not really a blind date anymore." I said, laughing.

"Then, we can just call it a date. You up for it?"

"You bet."

I guess I can change my list of strange people I meet on the four am subway.

Perverted hobos, trouble making kids, gang bangers, and _Sora. _

Let's just say we agreed to take the four am more often.

* * *

There you go, best friend!

I hope it made you feel a bit better! Did you like my little color guard thing? I hope so!

Review!


End file.
